Black Lake Shenanigans
by huffleclaw22
Summary: What happens when a group of the older DA members decide to escape the Carrow regime for a night of silly shenanigans in the Black Lake. Can Luna find love, or will Lavender get in the way? Why did Neville drop Hannah? Did Ernie really get attacked by the giant squid? And what happens when Snape and the Carrows show up? Plz review! M for suggestive content (skinny dipping/swearing)


**A/N: Don't ask. Everything you recognize from the majestically epic world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR!**

**Now you all know my bad habit of quitting in the middle of multi-chapter stories, so I'm just going to make this one giant one-shot. It's probably going to be a few thousand words, so it could be a few chapters, but I'm not going to do that because I want to actually FINISH this one! Lol.**

**Plz review...or don't...this could get a bit weird XD.**

* * *

**Character List:**

**Seamus Finnigan; sandy brown hair; blue eyes; 7th year; Gryffindor; half-blood**

**Luna Lovegood; platinum blonde hair; gray eyes; 6th year; Ravenclaw; pureblood**

**Neville Longbottom; dark brown hair; hazel eyes; 7th year; Gryffindor; pureblood**

**Hannah Abbott; honey blonde hair; amber eyes; 7th year; Hufflepuff; half blood**

**Ernie MacMillan; darkish blonde hair; emerald eyes; 7th year; Hufflepuff; pureblood**

**Susan Bones; bright red hair; brown eyes; 7th year; Hufflepuff; pureblood**

**Terry Boot; dark brown hair; blue eyes; 7th year; Ravenclaw; pureblood**

**Morag MacDougal; strawberry blonde hair; blue eyes; 7th year; Ravenclaw; pureblood**

**Wayne Hopkins; light brown hair; hazel eyes; 7th year; Hufflepuff; half blood**

**Leanne Runcorn; dark brown hair; brown eyes; 7th year; Hufflepuff; half blood**

**Michael Corner; dark brown hair; blue eyes; 7th year; Ravenclaw; half blood**

**Fay Dunbar; dark brown hair; blue eyes; 7th year; Gryffindor; pureblood**

**Anthony Goldstein; golden blonde hair; brown eyes; 7th year; Ravenclaw; half blood**

**Padma Patil; jet black hair; brown eyes; 7th year; Ravenclaw; half blood**

**Parvati Patil; jet black hair; brown eyes; 7th year; Gryffindor; half blood**

**Ginny Weasley; bright red hair; brown eyes; 6th year; Gryffindor; pureblood**

**Lavender Brown; light brown hair; green eyes; 7th year; Gryffindor; pureblood**

**Amycus & Alecto Carrow (Death Eater professors)**

**Headmaster Snape**

* * *

~November 26th 1997, Black Lake~

What started as nothing more than a simple dare, quickly escalated into a rather inappropriate group activity. It was dark outside, as, it was very late at night. Most of the students were either already in their common rooms, or heading there. Or, if you were in the D.A, then perhaps heading to the Room of Requirement.

Seamus and Neville, however, were talking as they walked along the shoreline of the Black Lake. "Say, I dare ya to jump in the lake," Seamus said.

Neville looked at him, eyes wide. "Er...no thanks," he chuckled.

Seamus whistled and put his hands in his pockets. "Soooo, ya f*cked Hannah yet?" he asked, searching for a good conversation topic.

Neville's face went beet red. "Uh, no, can we talk about something else now?" he stuttered.

"Dare me to jump in the lake," Seamus suggested. "Without me clothes on," he added with a sly smirk.

"Uh...okay?" Neville rolled his eyes.

Just then, rushing footsteps could be heard coming down the hill. Both boys spun around to face who it was. To their relief, it was just Hannah Abbott, Neville's girlfriend. "The Carrows are looking for you," she panted.

"Merlin sweet, I thought _you _were one of the Carrows!" Neville exclaimed nervously.

"No, I just heard Alecto saying she was in the mood to give out some more detentions, so you'd better get back up there before she finds you," Hannah said.

"Ah screw her, why the bloody hell should we be afraid a that old bitch?" Seamus commented spitefully.

"Because she can crucio the living hell out of you in a matter of seconds?" Hannah reminded them.

"So if that's the case, why did you come all the way down here to warn us? Now Hannie, what if she caught _you_? Then what would we do?" Neville scolded playfully.

"You know I hate it when you pull these stupid stunts Nevvie, I just don't like seeing you get in trouble...look what they've already done to you!" Hannah said, gently tracing a fresh scratch under Neville's left eye.

"Better me than you love," Neville replied, gently tucking a loose strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear.

Seamus huffed impatiently. "Oi Neville, what about the _dare_?" he asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

Hannah glanced at both of them, a confused expression across her face. "Dare?" she questioned suspiciously.

Neville laughed. "Yeah, Shay told me to dare him to jump in the Black Lake without his clothes on, so I agreed, it sounds funny," he explained.

Hannah nodded. "O-Oh, okay then," she giggled slightly.

"Wait! I have an even better idea!" Seamus exclaimed suddenly.

"What's that Shay?" Neville asked, amused.

"Screw them feckin' Carrows, I say we round up some friends, and go skinny dippin' in the lake!" Seamus said, grinning mischeviously.

"Er..." Neville shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Oh I bet Ernie and Susan would come!" Hannah said excitedly.

"And I could probably convince Terry and Morag to come," Seamus mused.

"Guys!" Neville shouted, laughing.

Seamus and Hannah looked at him. "Yeah?" Seamus asked.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Let's get real here, how many of them will actually come all the way out here? A) It's cold outside, and B) they're bloody mortified of being caught by the Carrows!" he said.

Seamus shot a sideways glance at Hannah. "Convince him," he mouthed.

Hannah nodded and walked up to Neville. "Come on Nev...it's going to be sooo fun," she whispered slyly, grabbing his nightshirt and kissing him full on the mouth.

"O-okay, i-if you want to Han," Neville stammered, very red in the face as Hannah broke away.

"Cool, let's go tell people then," Seamus grinned and clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Wait, how do you expect to find the others without getting caught by the Carrows?" Hannah asked after a few seconds.

"Er, good point..." Seamus scratched behind his ear in consideration.

Just then there was another set of footsteps coming towards them. "Hello you all," said a girl's faraway voice.

Neville spun to see who it was, relieved that it was just Luna, he waved happily. "What are you doing out of bed Luna?" he asked, laughing.

Luna shrugged. "I enjoy walking in the moonlight, not sure where my shoes went though, I don't mind though, the cold ground feels good on my feet," she said.

Hannah giggled. "Didn't happen to have any run ins with the Carrows did you?" she asked.

"No, the corridors are awfully empty at this time of night," Luna replied.

"Say Loony, would you like to skinny dipping in the Black Lake?" Seamus piped up suddenly, they'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Don't call me that!" Luna snapped.

"Sorry! So...do ya wanna?" Seamus grinned.

"Well, it does seem like it could be fun, all right," Luna agreed in her usual spaced out voice.

Seamus nudged Hannah. "Ha-ha imagine the look on Lav's face when I tell her I skinny dipped with Loony Lovegood, she'll be jealous enough to take me back for sure!" he whispered mischeviously.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Or she'll just think you're a complete arse," she muttered. Neville stifled a laugh.

"Soooo how're we gonna get the others down here?" Seamus asked.

"Maybe we could set off the D.A coins?" Neville suggested.

"Nah, then the lower years would come down too, it'd scar 'em fer life!" Seamus argued.

"Maybe there's a way to just set off _some _of the D.A coins..." Hannah mused.

"No, no, no! Don't you see? It's simple. The coins were created under the Protean Charm. All we have to do is cast the Protean Charm on certain coins (of the people we want to come down here)," Luna said.

"Yeah, but that's impossible without the actual coins here," Hannah pointed out.

"Oh Hannah, don't you get it? We can summon their coins, do the spell, and send them back with the counter spell of accio," Luna said.

"That seems awfully complicated though, doesn't it?" Hannah asked.

"It's a right hand better than being caught by the Carrows going to find them ourselves," Seamus reminded her.

"What is the counter spell for accio again?" Hannah asked.

"Depulso, it's the Banishing Charm," Neville said.

"Oh yeah," Hannah nodded.

"Well, er, give it a go then Luna," Neville shrugged.

"Do a few at a time. Try Ernie, Susan, Terry, and Morag first," Seamus said.

Luna nodded and pulled out her wand. She pointed it up towards the castle. "Accio the DA coins of Ernie, Susan, Terry, and Morag!" she shouted with a light swish.

Hannah squinted in the dark to see four small objects whizzing towards them. "Merlin's beard!" she squeaked, ducking behind Neville as the coins nearly hit them.

Seamus grinned "Lemme try!" he yelled. "Accio the DA coins of Michael, Fay, Anthony, and Padma!" he flicked his wand towards the castle.

Sure enough, more coins came whizzing back to them. "That's brilliant that is!" Neville exclaimed.

"You guys wanna try?" Seamus offered.

"I will," Hannah said. "Accio the DA coins of Wayne and Leanne!" she said with a swish.

"Should we invite Ginny and Parvati? They've been sort of down since Harry and Dean aren't at Hogwarts this year," Neville commented.

"Yeah go ahead," Seamus said.

"Accio the DA coins of Parvati and Ginny!" Neville flicked his wand upwards.

Once they had all the coins they wanted, Luna gathered them all in a pile on the ground. She pointed her wand over the pile and gently swished her wand with the incantation "Protean!" Soon, an orangey glow washed over all of the coins.

After that she flicked her wand at them again. "Depulso!" she said, sending each coin back to where they came from.

They waited for a few minutes. Finally, sets of hushed footsteps could be heard nearing the lake. Only a few seconds later, most of the older D.A members emerged into view. They all looked extremely confused, probably expecting an emergency meeting of some sort.

"What's going on?" called Ernie MacMillan.

"Oi, we're goin' skinny dippin in the lake!" Seamus yelled back.

"But we'll be caught by the Carrows!" protested Fay Dunbar.

"Chill Fay, loosen up a bit, let's have some fun!" said Michael Corner.

"Yeah let's do it!" agreed Susan Bones, already taking off her pajama top and jumping on Ernie's shoulders.

"Oi Longbottom, I bet me and Suzie can beat you and Han into the lake!" Ernie challenged. He threw his pajama pants into a nearby bush.

"Betcha can't MacMillan!" Neville called back, grinning mischeviously. He threw off his nightshirt and slid off his pajama pants. Hannah was already undressed, hugging him around the waist with a giddy smile across her face.

"Yeah, especially not if we join in the race!" Terry Boot interjected, grinning at Morag MacDougal.

"Oooohhh it's on!" Ernie shouted. He and Terry were racing to see who could unbutton their pajama shirts faster. Ernie won and yelled of his victory as he danced around with a triumphant smirk.

"Hurry up you slow pokes, are we racing or not?" Hannah giggled impatiently.

"If they'd get going we are!" Morag laughed.

"Come on guys, I wanna get in the lake!" Susan agreed.

"Don't be so impatient ladies, we've got to stretch!" Ernie teased.

"I already stretched, just waiting on you and Terry," Neville smirked.

"Mind if we join the race Ern?" asked a grinning Wayne Hopkins. Leanne was laughing.

"Sure! Course I don't mind Waynie!" Ernie replied with a sly smile.

Ginny glanced sideways at Parvati. "Oh Merlin, I can't watch..." she giggled.

Parvati grinned. "I bet you ten galleons that Neville drops Hannah," she whispered. They all knew what a clumsy goofball he was.

Ginny smirked. "I bet you twenty galleons that if that happens, Hannah hexes him right out of the lake," she whispered back.

Parvati laughed. "Oh, it's on!" she said.

Parvati's twin sister Padma walked over with her boyfriend Anthony Goldstein. "Are you gonna go in Vati?" she asked.

"No, I think Ginny and I are just going to sit here and make fun of you all," Parvati replied with a grin.

"That's not very nice," Anthony teased.

"Who said we were nice, Goldstein," Ginny said, cocking a thin red eyebrow at him.

"Hey...where did Luna and Seamus go?" Padma cut in.

"Er...they were just here," Ginny mused, looking around nervously. They all feared the worst, that the Carrows had caught them somewhere if they wandered away from the group.

Their conversation was interrupted by Leanne screaming. "MERLIN'S BEARD!" she yelled, running out of the lake. Ginny's face fell in disappointment, apparently they'd missed the big race into the lake held by Ernie and Susan, Neville and Hannah, Terry and Morag, and Wayne and Leanne.

Morag, Hannah, and Susan also ran out of the lake screaming followed by a panicked looking Neville, Terry, and Wayne. "Omigod, the giant squid has got Ernie!" Susan panted, eyes wide.

Ginny immediately stood up from where she'd been sitting. "What do you mean it's _got _him?" she asked, alarmed.

Susan shrugged. "I-I dunno, it just like...came up and grabbed him!" she said, panicked.

Padma laughed. "Calm down Susan, I can assure you that the squid is very docile," she told her.

"Hey look, it's tossing him up in the air!" Hannah exclaimed suddenly, pointing.

"Merlin!" Susan giggled, realizing that the squid was merely playing with Ernie, not attacking him.

"So...now that that's settled, have either of you seen Seamus and or Luna?" Ginny questioned.

Hannah shook her head. "No...I thought they were just here?" she looked around, confused.

Morag ran over to them. "Uh...why is Luna all the way on the other end of the lake dancing around in her underwear?" she asked with a weirded out glance at Ginny.

Ginny squinted, sure enough, there was Luna. "Don't look at me..." she said with a shrug. "-and in her defense, we're all dancing around in our underwear," she added, laughing.

Leanne came over as well. "Does anyone else see Seamus sitting on the giant squid's head?" she asked.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and there's Ernie too...just chilling in one of it's tentacles," she said.

Susan bust out in a fit of giggles. "Oh Merlin!" she squeaked.

It seemed as if all the boys had gone to play with the squid. Seamus sitting on it's head, Ernie hanging out in one of it's tentacles, Neville throwing it some snacks he'd found in the pocket of his pajama pants, Terry splashing it from underwater, and Wayne, Michael, and Anthony swimming around it chasing eachother.

"Care to join us ladies?" Ernie yelled, waving.

"Susan c'mere," Hannah whispered, nudging her best friend.

"Yeah?" Susan asked.

"Let's splash them!" Hannah giggled.

"Oh Merlin, let's!" Susan rubbed her hands together mischeviously.

"Nice plan, but I'm afraid I can't let you follow through with it," Neville whispered slyly, coming up behind Hannah and lifting her up on his shoulders.

"Merlin me!" Hannah squeaked, eyes wide.

"See, you've been a very bad girl Hannie, so I think you need to answer to the giant squid now," Neville said with a playful smirk.

"Nevvie nooooooo!" Hannah screamed as Neville charged back into the Black Lake with her on his shoulders.

Morag shared a glance with Ginny and the Patil twins. "What in the world is Neville doing to Hannah?" she asked with an amused expression across her face.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No clue...but I think he just dropped her. F*ck, I owe Parvati ten galleons," she said.

Parvati was smirking triumphantly and high fived Padma. "Pay up Weasley," she said, waiting for money to be dropped into her hand.

"Shit, here," Ginny grumbled, handing over a few coins.

"Thanks," Parvati smiled.

Now Hannah was in the water with the guys, ordering the giant squid to beat Neville with it's tentacles. All of them were laughing. Susan smiled giddily and ran into the lake with a giant splash, soaking Ernie where he wasn't already. "F*ck Suzie!" he shouted, laughing his ass off.

"Come on in, the lake water's very refreshing!" chorused Michael and Terry to the other girls still standing around on the shoreline.

"Watch this," Morag said, winking at Leanne who had come over to talk to her.

She ran straight for the lake. "CANNONBALL!" she yelled, splashing all of them, she even managed to get the Patil twins because they were standing too close to the water.

Leanne bust out laughing. "Okay I need to try that now!" she exclaimed, running into the lake after Morag. "LOOK OUT!" she shouted before everyone in the lake was hit with another giant tidal wave.

Soon enough all of the girls, except for Luna, had joined the guys in their Black Lake shenanigans. Luna, however, was still on the far edge of the lake away from the group. She was looking for more of her odd magical creatures like blibbering humdingers and moon frogs.

Just then something jumped out of the bushes. It was bright neon yellow with large crystalline bug eyes and glittery wings. "Oh my! It's a blibbering humdinger!" Luna exclaimed, dancing around triumphantly.

She picked up the small creature and examined it closely. "Hey there darling," came a male's sly voice, shocking her. What shocked her even more though, was when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Luna jumped a few inches in the air, and accidentally threw the blibbering humdinger right into his face.

"SHITE!" yelled Seamus, falling backwards.

"Oh dear!" Luna exclaimed, seeing him lying on the ground.

He was beating the small creature to get it off of his face. "Geez! Feckin' shite, get off a me!" Seamus was shouting.

Just then, a loud shriek could be heard, and someone emerged from the bushes behind them. "Oh Merlin, you are such a disgusting little...oh you sleazy pervert Finnigan!" shouted Lavender Brown, Seamus's ex-girlfriend. The blibbering humdinger got scared and flew off, much to the dismay of Luna.

Seamus went scarlet. "Lav, what're you doin' here?" was all he could manage to say before she slapped him across the face, hard.

"Apparently I wasn't invited to this little _get together _you decided to throw. Thanks for that," Lavender scoffed.

"I-I...uh," Seamus stammered, looking around for some sort of excuse or distraction.

"Don't bother, Parvati told me that you were already hitting on all the other single girls, guess you moved on," Lavender snapped.

"Oh what does she know? She's just upset because Dean isn't here!" Seamus protested, his face reddening in fury.

"Look at what I just walked into! You all over Loony Lovegood!" Lavender shrieked, throwing her arms in the air.

"It wasn't what it looks like, swear!" Seamus argued.

"Whatever, I'm so done with this. I think I'll go for a dip as well, you can look, but you can't touch...you lost that privelage last week," Lavender said. She threw off her pajamas, flexed her arms in preparation to dive as she stood there in all of her underweared glory, and jumped into the lake.

Seamus just stared after her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Luna sat down next to him and dipped her feet in the cool water. "You alright Seamus?" she asked.

"Yeah, say, wanna go fer a swim with the rest of 'em?" Seamus asked, grinning slyly.

"Sure!" Luna decided happily. They both jumped in the lake and swam back over to join the others in their silly shenanigans.

The giant squid had gone back to sleep underwater. Now most of the couples were snogging and feeling eachother up in the privacy of their own secluded corners. Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny were all deep in conversation.

Neville accidentally unhooked Hannah's bra. "Er...I-I...sorry," he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't know how to put it back on.

Hannah giggled and kissed the side of his face. "You think this is awkward? Look over there, Ernie and Suz are f*cking," she whispered, grabbing his arse under the water.

Neville grinned slyly. "So are Terry and Morag," he said before they locked lips again. Hannah put her knee against his family jewels and ruffled his fluffy brown hair as he started groping her arse in time to their makeout session.

"Look, it's like one big f*ck fest or something," Ginny commented, rolling her eyes.

"I know!" Parvati agreed, giggling.

"Omigod, LOOK at Shay and Loony!" Lavender squeaked suddenly, pointing.

Luna was riding on Seamus's back as he bobbed up and down in a circle singing 'Loony Loony Loony..take me to the moooon!'. It looked utterly ridiculous, and Seamus was singing so loud that all the couples stopped snogging just to watch.

"What in Merlin's name are they doing?" Leanne whispered to Wayne.

"No clue?" Wayne shrugged.

"Are they like, an _item _now?" Padma chimed in.

"I thought Seamus was dating Lavender..." Leanne said.

"No Lavender's sitting with my sister and Ginny," Padma said.

"Awkwaaard," Anthony added.

"So...he's cheating on her?" Leanne was confused.

"No they broke up last week I think," Wayne said.

"Super awkward," Anthony chuckled.

Seamus set Luna back down in the water, grinning happily. "You aren't what I thought ya were Lovegood," he said.

Luna smiled her dreamy spaced out smile. "That's nice," she commented.

Seamus laughed and slowly leaned forwards to kiss her when... "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" shrieked an angry female's voice.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow stood with their arms crossed on the shoreline overlooking the lake. Professor Snape, now Hogwarts Headmaster, looked equally if not more displeased.

"Now you insolent little scoundrels have ten seconds to get the hell out of that lake and up to the castle before we crucio the living hell out of you," Alecto snapped through clenched teeth.

"YEAH?" Neville yelled, feeling bold. Hannah's face went stark white in the darkness, the fear evident in her eyes.

"WHAT LONGBOTTOM?" shouted Amycus, raising his wand.

"Quick stun them!" hissed Ginny under her breath. She slowly took out her own wand.

Everyone scrambled out of the lake to gather their things. Immediately, every wand was raised and pointed at Snape and the Carrows. "STUPEFY DUO!" they all yelled in unison. Red and orange sparks flew out of the tips of several wands, knocking the Carrows and Snape over like bowling pins.

They scrambled to get dressed and rushed off back up to the castle. "Confundo!" Ginny whispered as an extra precaution. Everyone else was nearly all the way up to the castle except for Neville and Hannah and Seamus and Luna. She waved them back down to help her.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked.

"I used the Confundus Charm on them, you're welcome unless you'd like to face the wrath of a Carrow detention tomorrow. Now we really need to trick them, I was thinking we undress them and tell them that _they _were skinny dipping," Ginny replied with a mischevious smirk.

"Genius!" Seamus exclaimed with a sly grin.

"Merlin's beard...I can't watch!" Hannah giggled, burying her face in Neville's back.

"You guys do it then, I'm not getting tangled in this if something backfires," Neville said with an amused eye roll, he started snogging Hannah again.

"Anyways. Let's do this!" Ginny said, turning back to Seamus and Luna.

Seamus pointed his wand at them and magically removed their robes. Luna quickly grabbed them and hid them in a nearby bush. "Well that was dreadfully fun!" she exclaimed happily, brushing her hands off.

Ginny grinned. "Let's get out of here! I think everyone's gone back to the Room of Requirement!" she said, running back up the hill. Seamus and Luna took off after her.

"Wait for us!" Neville yelled, laughing as he and Hannah ran after them.

~The next morning~

"What is this?" Snape asked groggily, sitting up.

"Did we..." Alecto looked to her brother nervously.

"Skinny dip? I'm afraid so dear sister, I'm afraid so..." Amycus said, shaking his head in shame.

"Bloody hell, I hate my life," Snape muttered, rolling over and closing his eyes again.

* * *

**A/N: XD XD XD are you dying of laughter? I bet you are! Or not...depends on your sense of humor. I'll stop talking now.**

**I have a question, I'm trying out a new pairing (it's used in my fics Back To The Beginning of Hogwarts; Merlin, Dragons, Spells, and More and also in Queen of the Fairies)...Michael Corner/Fay Dunbar ship? Leave your opinions in the comments plz if you'd like to comment on this new ship idea.**

**:D have a wonderful night (or day, depending on your time zone!) bye!**


End file.
